Raidramon
|level=Armor |levelref=Raidramon's "Armor" level is equated to that of a "Champion" in the card game and virtual pets, of an "Ultimate" in Digimon World 2, and of a "Rookie" in Digimon Battle. |levelcat=Champion |levelcat2=Ultimate |levelcat3=Rookie |jatype=Beast |entype=Animal |attribute=Free |attribute2=Vaccine |attribute3=Data |family=Nature Spirits |family2=Metal Empire |from=Veemon + Digi-Egg of FriendshipDigimon Adventure 02, "Storm Of Friendship" 11 |to= |java=Junko Noda |javan=(Adventure 02) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Adventure 02)[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Digimon Adventure Character List] |partner=Davis Motomiya |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , |s1=Dramon-type |n1=(Sr:) Светлодрамон n dub Svetlodramon }} Raidramon is an Animal Digimon. It armor-digivolved due to the "Digi-Egg of Friendship". The "Digi-Egg of Friendship" has the attribute of "Thunder", and those that don this Digi-Egg fight against their enemies with nimble movements like lightning piercing the ground, and defeat them with electric-based techniques. Attacks *'Thunder Blast'This attack retains its original name of "Lightning Blade" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Lightning Blade): Fires an electric blade from the lightning-bearing blade on its head. *'Blue Thunder'This attack is named "Thunder Blast" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Spirit Needle" 25, "United We Stand" 26, and "The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined" 49, "Lightning Blast" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and retains its original name of "Blue Thunder" in Digimon Battle.: Fires a powerful electric shock from the three protuberances on its back. *'Thunder Blast' (Thunderbolt): Fires a bolt of lightning from its mouth. *'Electric Byte'This attack retains its original name of "Electric Bite" on . (Electric Bite): Snaps at the opponent with electrically-charged jaws. *'Plasma Blade' Design Raidramon is a quadrupedal creature with blue skin that looks like a grown version of Veemon. It wears armor on its face, torso, shoulders and thighs, It has a spike protruding from its mask and lightning-shaped spikes from its back. The armor is black with a yellow and black band running down its sides, red headlights on its shoulders and metal pads on its thighs. The forehead spike and the armor's black coloration are references to the Digi-Egg of Friendship, with which it is intimately associated. Etymologies ;Lighdramon (ライドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon World: Next Order'' media. *(En:) . *Dramon-type ;Raidramon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and most American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. *(Ja:) . The name is pronounced as "Raid" rather than "Rai", however. *Dramon-type Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Ryo can use Raidramon once he buys and equips the DigiEgg of Friendship to Veemon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Raidramon is an Ultimate Digimon that digivolves from Flamedramon, and can digivolve to Phoenixmon (0-7 DP) or Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (8+ DP). Digimon Digital Card Battle Digimon Battle Raidramon is obtainable by using a Digi-Egg of Friendship + 1 and an evolutor with Bokomon in Time Village or Babamon Village. It has a highly agile stat growth of 2-4-1-1. It Armor digivolves from Veemon. Digimon Masters Raidramon Armor digivolves from Veemon using the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Digimon Heroes! Lighdramon digivolves from V-mon. Notes and references de:Raidramon